


Pushing Buttons

by electricgurl (ameliakate)



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1, Supernatural
Genre: Aliens, Based on a Tumblr Post, Comedy, Crack, Crack Crossover, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossover, Dean Winchester snark, Fun, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Smartass Dean, Snarky Sam, Tumblr Prompt, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliakate/pseuds/electricgurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  What if there was an AU where the Winchesters went face to face with the priors of the Ori. Oh, I just know they be smart asses, especially Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushing Buttons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [johnspuddlejumper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnspuddlejumper/gifts).



> This was going to be something else then it turned into a little bit of crack, hope you enjoy....

“What the fuck are you supposed to be?” was Dean’s first question when his vision cleared. The lights had been shocking and sudden taking over the entire area as thousands of men appeared. The one Dean was currently ‘addressing’ if it could be called that appeared to be the leader.

“I am the Doci, I speak for the Ori.”

“You’re a dork speaking for Orin? I don’t know any Orin’s why do I care?” Dean felt Sam pulling on his arm and really he shouldn’t poke but he had a feeling the Angels wouldn’t let them die, at least not for long. He also knew that he was going to hate these funky dressed new threats. Not a big threat, but they were a little bit of a threat.

“You will show respect for the Gods-“

“I am going to stop you there,” Dean stated holding his hand up. “We-“he pointed to his brother and himself “we don’t do ‘gods’ so you can just stop, if you have a sales pitch we don’t want to hear it.” Sam finally gave up stopping Dean and joined in, nodding his head in agreement.

“You can try to kill us but you will fail,” was Sam’s first words when he spoke to them. Crossing his arms over his chest he relaxed as much as possible right before a fight. It had been a slow week so Sam wasn't surprised that this wasn't going to be dropped right away.

"You will bow to the Ori!" the Doci commanded and Dean snorted loudly and slapped his leg, he shook his head and pulled out the colt pointing it directly at the religious man.

"I don't bow sweetheart, its bad for the back." Dean told him with a wink as made eye contact with his brother one final time. "Now, I am going to give you one last chance to back off or I will start by shooting you in the face and then go and find your Dorks and take care of them on principal."

"You can do speak in such a manner! The-"

"Strike us down?" Sam offered knowing it was only a game for the Winchesters, no threat was offered.

"Smote us in our shoes?" Dean tagged and Sam chuckled slightly.

"Whip our asses into shape?"

"Show us what good boys and girls will do." Dean finished off with another wave of their hand, "We've been around the block, now are you going to move?" The silence streched out but still the Ori refused to move, Dean shrugged and shook his head before firing the colt into the brain of the leader. He dropped dead and the others took a large step back from the brothers.

"Now, who wants to move?"

"Hail the Ori walking amoung us! They killed the unbeliever!" the people called as they fell to their knees and Dean smirked and looked at Sam.

"Look we have our own flock."

"Dean-"Sam sighed and shook his head, "now what are we going to do?"

**END**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note the second: hoping the prompter enjoyed the random and yeah it was fun and pointless to write.
> 
> Side note I am currently looking for a Beta reader, details on my tumblr.....kawkawzombie


End file.
